


Pride

by KoibitoDream



Series: The King and the Commoner (TsukiKage_Week_2020) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The King and the Commoner (TsukiKage_Week_2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Pride

Nothing hurt more thatn wounded pride.

Kageyama thinks this might be a challenge to heal up this time.

He never imagined Tsukishima to be the type, however. It was cute.

"Tsukishima." He calls as he stands by the door of his bedroom. Tsukishima didn't quite catch that. Kageyama tries again.

"Tsukishima."

Still, no response.

Kageyama sighs, arms crossed. This thing really got to him, didn't it.

Well, Kageyama supposed he'd probably be like this too, were volleyball ever postponed like this.

  
Though, seeing Tsukishima sulk this much over the next episode of a show being rescheduled to three months later out of the blue was more amusing that he'd let on. Yamaguchi was right. This was in need of an intervention of the boyfriend.

"How fucking dare they?" Tsukishima growls, out of the blue, glaring at the offensive notice on his screen.

"I find one thing of interest on this site and now I have to wait three months for an episode that was supposed to be aired yesterday evening-what the fuck?!"

Yep, this was grade A insulting in Tsukishima's eyes. Kageyama could only think of Miya at this moment, he had the exact same reaction to a different thing not that long ago. Too bad he wasn't here, they'd probably bond over this.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" Kageyama offers, stiffling a laugh.

"Do you know who runs it?" Tsukishima mutters bitterly.

"I can goole it for you?"

"It's fine, King."

Tsukishima spend the next few minutes just silently fuming. Kageyama was already biting his lip not to crack.

"You know what, fuck this." Tsukishima slams his hands on the top of his desk, rolling out his chair.

_"Grab your things, I need a shortcake."_

_"Lead the way."_


End file.
